User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Angst
Angst General Angst (no real name exist), is an artificial conceptual being, Created by Scholomance in his custle. angst have no known age. It is unknown when did scholomance created him. he had been trained by scholomance for a long time, and corrently works for scholomance as a general in the phantom army. He is corrently the strongest out of ALL the three generals. Angst have a very twisted personallity, and there is nothing he enjoy more then seeing people trembling in fear and scream from pain. Though he does understand his limits, and he knows very well that the supreme General is someone NOT to mess with. Powers: Fear Embodiment - He is the universal embodiment of fear: *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Concept Empowerment - (The more fear his enemy is afraid of him, or the more people feeling terrified and afraid at the same moment, the stronger he become) *Nemesis Form *Nightmare Embodiment *Phobia Creation *Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation: **Achluophobia - Darkness Mimicry/Light Absorption **Acrophobia - Flight/Gravity Negation **Agoraphobia - Binding **Agrizoophobia/Zoophobia - Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing ***Ailurophobia - Feline Physiology ***Arachnophobia - Arachnid Physiology ***Bovinophobia - Bovine Physiology ***Chiroptophobia - Bat Physiology ***Cynophobia - Canine Physiology ***Entomophobia - Insect Physiology ***Equinophobia - Equid Physiology ***Herpetophobia - Snake Physiology, Amphibian Physiology ***Ichthyophobia - Fish Physiology ***Murophobia - Rodent Physiology ***Ornithophobia - Avian Physiology **Androphobia/Gynophobia - Gender Transformation **Aquaphobia - Water Generation/Water Mimicry **Astraphobia - Lightning Bolt Projection **Bulimia Nervosa - Fat Manipulation/Fat Absorption/Gluttony Inducement **Chaetophobia – Hair Manipulation **Coulrophobia - Clown Physiology **Heliophobia – Solar Manipulation **Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - Transcendent Demon Physiology: ***Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. ****Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. ****Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. ****Absolute Intelligence: Have god-like intelligence. ****Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate armageddonic catastrophes. ***Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. ****Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. ****Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. ***Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. ***Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. ***Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. ****Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. ****Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. ****Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. ****Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. ****Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. ****Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. ****Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. ***Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. ***Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. ***Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. ****Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. ****Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. *****Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. ****Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. ****Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. ****Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. ****Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. ****Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. ***Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. ****Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. ***Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. ***Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. ***Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. ****Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. ****Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. ****Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. ****Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. ***Nigh Omnipotence: Have overwhelming, near-infinite godlike power. ****Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. ***Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. ***Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. ***Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. ***Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. ***Teleportation: Can move to any location in the blink of an eye. **Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia - Projected Thermography **Mysophobia - Disease Generation **Necrophobia - Death Inducement **Nihilophobia - Nothingness Manipulation **Nyctophobia - Shadow Mimicry/Shadow Generation **Ombrophobia - Rain Inducement **Phonophobia - Sonic Scream/Audible Inundation **Pyrophobia - Fire Mimicry/Fire Generation/Combustion Inducement **Sophophobia - Knowledge Projection **Theophobia - Transcendent Physiology (though can't mimic omnipotent beings. his maximum is a high level of nigh-omnipotence, but nothing higher) **Trypanophobia - Needle Projection *True Illusion *Transcedent Fear Manipulation *Fear Manifestation Transcendent Dark Arts: *Blood Magic *Conjuration **Demon Summoning *Curse Manipulation **Curse Inducement *Death Magic: **Death Inducement **Death Infusion **Death-Force Manipulation **Inanimation **Unavertable Death **Unrestricted Murdering *Destruction Magic: **Destruction **Disintegration **Shattering **Destruction Empowerment **Destructive Energy Manipulation *Elemental Magic: **Acid Magic **Air Magic ***Smoke Magic **Earth Magic ***Crystal Magic ***Lava Magic ***Metal Magic ***Sand Magic **Electricity Magic **Fire Magic **Light Magic **Shadow Magic **Sound Magic **Water Magic ***Ice Magic ***Snow Magic **Weather Magic *Transcendent Dark Element Manipulation: **Black Earth Manipulation ***Black Metal Manipulation **Black Lightning Manipulation **Dark Acid Manipulation **Dark Fire Manipulation **Dark Light Manipulation **Dark Water Manipulation ***Dark Ice Manipulation **Dark Wind Manipulation ***Dark Smoke Manipulation **Grim Darkness Manipulation *Extrasensory Perception *Flight *Illusion-Casting *Life Magic: **Amalgamation **Mutation Inducement *Necromancy: **Aura Absorption **Conjuration - deceased souls and/or corpses ***Soul Summoning ***Undead Summoning **Death Sense **Divination - by contacting dead/undead beings **Ectoplasm Manipulation **Life-Force Absorption **Mediumship **Mold Manipulation - dead matter **Motor-Skill Manipulation - dead/undead beings **Pain Inducement **Pain Suppression **Reanimation **Resurrection **Spirit Magic **Soul Absorption **Transcendent Undead Manipulation - Works also on Transcendent Undead: ***Phantasm Manipulation ***Zombie Manipulation ***Vampire Manipulation *Possession *Ritual Magic *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Spell Negation *Telekinesis - Master Level *Telepathy - Master Level *Teleportation Manipulation: **Partial Teleportation **Remote Teleportation **Teleportation Diversion **Teleportation Negation **Teleportation **Teleportation Beam Emission **Teleportation Combat **Teleportation Prediction *Transcendent Demonic Element Manipulation: **Demonic Earth Manipulation ***Demonic Metal Manipulation **Demonic Energy Manipulation **Demonic Light Manipulation **Demonic Lightning Manipulation **Demonic Wind Manipulation **Diabolic Darkness Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation **Hell Water Manipulation ***Demonic Ice Manipulation *Voodoo: **Abjuration **Animancy ***Body Magic ****Biological Manipulation ****Body Manipulation **Spell Casting **Card Magic **Conjuration **Divination **Cartomancy **Love Magic **Luck Magic ***Blessing Inducement ***Curse Inducement ***Curse Removal **Puppet Mastery ***Motor-Skill Manipulation **Shadow Magic ***Animated Shadow **Shapeshifting ***Size Manipulation **Sympathetic Magic ***Voodoo Doll Creation **Chaos Magic: ***Chaos Manipulation ***Spell Casting **Demonic Magic: ***Curse Inducement ***Creation ***Demonization ***Demonic Empowerment ***Demonic Force Manipulation ***Demonic Weaponry ***Devil Mode ***Destruction ***Evil Empowerment ***Magic Absorption ***Magic Negation ***Negative Forces Manipulation ***Nether Manipulation ***Reality Warping ***Reality Consumption ***Sin Empowerment ***Spell Casting ***Spell Creation ***Unholy Territory **Void Magic: ***Nonexistence ***Nothingness Manipulation ***Nothingness Constructs ***Nothingness Infusion ***Reality Consumption ***Reality Rejection ***Total Event Collapse **Anger Magic: ***Anger Manipulation ***Hatred Empowerment ***Spell Casting **Pain Magic: ***Pain Constructs ***Pain Detection ***Pain Empowerment ***Pain Inducement ***Pain Manipulation ***Pain Suppression ***Suffering Empowerment **Corruption Magic: ***Corruption Manipulation ***Corrupting Madness ***Dark Element Manipulation ***Taint Generation ***Disease Magic ***Madness Magic ***Poison Magic ***Radiation Magic **Space-Time Magic: ***Meta Space-Time Manipulation ***Spell Casting Magic Combat: *Energy Circle Combat *Formulated Magic Blasts *Magic Attacks *Magical Energy Manipulation: **Creation **Destruction **Energy Manipulation ***Energy Attacks **Energy Circle Combat **Force-Field Generation **Fusionism **Healing **Illusion Manipulation **Levitation **Magic Attacks **Magical Constructs **Magical Energy Absorption **Magical Energy Generation **Magical Energy Storage **Magic Negation **Mana Manipulation **Resurrection **Reality Warping **Soul Manipulation **Spell Casting **Spell Creation **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Teleportation **Time Manipulation **Transformation **Transmogrification *Spell Casting *Spell Creation Eldritch Soul - His "soul" is something completely diferent then known souls, and is indeed considered as something eldritch: *Alien Mind *Dimensional Link *Eldritch Magic: **Anti-Psychic Presence: In effect to ones unique craft one can also develop a counter countenance against mentalist effects. **Astral Manipulation: Tap into/commune with spiritual beings of the plane. ***Astral Projection ***Astral Trapping **Conjuration: Of eldritch entities. **Cosmic Awareness: Become aware of the cosmos at large. ***Madness Manipulation: Induce madness on foes by giving them visions from beyond. ***Dimensional Link: Gain power from higher dimensions using the power imbued by your eldritch masters. ***Madness Form: Take on a visage that mirrors the very concept of madness itself. **Divine Empowerment: Gain power from the "gods" beyond. ***Corrupting Madness: Corrupt foes with madness. ***Dream Manipulation: Enter the dreams of mortals, and even affect the dreams of entire species. ***Insanity Empowerment: Empower yourself with the madness that your masters induce. ***Mental Breakdown: Probe the minds of your opponents and cause their minds to break. ***Nonexistence: Eliminate things from reality. ***Psionic Manipulation: Manipulate matter at the most fundamental level and minds of multiple subjects at once. ***Psycho Warping: Twist reality by feeding into the delirium caused within afflicted hosts **Fatal Countenance: Have a form that can destroy opponents in mind and body. **Magic Destruction/Magic Negation: Due to the nature of Eldritch Magic, it's very possible that users will be able to negate "regular" magic. **Shapeshifting: Take on horrifying forms that often reflect the eldritch visages of your masters. ***Malleable Anatomy: User's body can change into an eldritch essence capable to molding and reshaping to his/her will. **Soul Absorption: Absorb the very souls of your opponents. **Spell Casting: Cast several spells with little penalty. **Symbol Magic: The ability to use eldritch runes and ritual circles, in some cases to potentially summon eldritch entities. *Human Disguise *Insanity Projection *Organic Abomination *Telepathy **Fanaticism Inducement **Fear Inducement **Insanity Inducement *Unnatural Presence Omnipresence: *Anti Storage *Absolute Access - The user is present in every location, place and time. *Meta Teleportation - unlimited/self only. *Not bound by time or space. *Complete knowledge of every location. *Omnipresential Attack *Parallel Existence *Subjective Reality - entering even subjective realms. *Temporal Presence *Ultimate Intangibility be everywhere and nowhere at once. **Omnilock or Isolation be nowhere **Be present everywhere and anywhere in the universe and beyond. Angst Theme Songs: Immanence Pride Vasto Lord Fade To Black_B07a Category:Blog posts